


[REWRITE] the corruption of a righteous man

by whore



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, FaceFucking, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Shotacon, naughty lil student!ciel, teacher!sebastian, this is the awakening of sebastians fuckery, vexing-young-master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: students should stick studying and getting good grades rather than seducing their teachers between their thighs.





	[REWRITE] the corruption of a righteous man

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i just rewrote the first 3k words and now it just sounds a lot better to me so uh yeah. i'm still not entirely satisfied with the buildup but i'll improve over time, so whatever lol
> 
> disclaimer: i do not condone any of this behaviour in real life and this is purely fiction. i know damn well its fucked up but i will continue to write what i please because nobody is being hurt in the creation. thank you.

_He's just a boy. I shouldn't, I can't—_

_Bad. This is bad._

_I want to fuck him senseless._

Thoughts, hundreds of thoughts had run through my mind when I had walked into my classroom. You see, I did not expect to open my unlocked door to find my dearest pupil spread out on the hardwood of my workbench, uniform shorts straining against his knees, sweater rolled up to expose his milky chest and pink nipples. Index and thumb rolling a hard nub between their grasp, forcing moans and keens out of him. Other hand stroking between his thighs.

_"Mmh-!"_

I cursed under my breath.

You can well imagine that I was in a bit of shock, my own trousers getting irritatingly stiff and tented with every second that passed with my eyes locked on the delicate hand that harshly tugged at his length. Thumbed the head of it, slowed and made him shudder deliciously.

Ah, such darling, tempting sight, it was. I clenched my fist. Licked my lips a little.

He chanted my name like it was a prayer of some sort, like it was the only thing he knew; with his back arching high and eyes rolled, profanities between his breaths, I had caught a small, undeniable  _s-sebastian michaelis, s-sir.._

My jaw fell slack.

A display of utter debauchery such as this was foreign to me, unbeknownst and peculiar. It made my eyes widen, lower abdomen to stir and morals to crumble. I'd witnessed too much to simply turn around and forget, for how could I? A perfect thing such as he, throwing his head back, begging my surname and fisting his cock. Shaking under his own touch and imagining that it was I behind the cause of his pleasure. Truly, it had spoiled me for being what one would consider a  _mindful adult._

It's quite laughable when I recall just how dry my mouth had grown, how much I realized I was willing to throw anything and everything for him. Forget my boring wife, what should remain of my future; I cared not, as long as it meant I'd be able to ravage him out his wits, have his throat to raw with how hard he'd be screaming my name, my fingerprints branding his taut skin — nothing mattered compared to  _that._

 _"Haah, S-Sir,_ I don't know how much longer I can s-stand th _iisss,"_ He whimpered needy. Buckled against his hand and swallowed a moan.

It all made me a weak man, made me bite my tongue and pray silently; beg the Lord to give me strength for this pupil would surely be my undoing. Bitten lips shameless and gaping. Eye half shut and body gloriously sensitive — I swear, the last shred of my will had held me back from marching up to him and tearing his hands from his cock. Held me back from pinning his skinny hips down and taking his throbbing flesh into my mouth, driving two digits into his puckered hole to have him pleading and weeping.

He let out another whine.

I was salivating like an animal, growing hungry and impatient; the most I could've done to relieve the aching pressure between my legs was to palm myself, keep my wide eyes locked on that boy, and hope he doesn't notice. Watch him trail his fingers down his nearly fatless belly and wish it was me. Watch his hand stroke at his little length and wish it was my mouth. Wish it was my tongue tracing every last inch of his skin, having him squirming and jerking beneath me, asking for me to do bad,  _bad_ things to him in that high, pretty voice of his. Rough him up a bit. Get him shaky and crying.

"I-I know you're watching m-me, Mister.  _Ngh,_ won't you come and h-help?" Cute voice wobbly and unsure, unknowing of what he could be beckoning and bordering thrilling fear, he spoke out into the open air with unease, yet it had flown through my ears like liquid silk. Impeccable, afraid, perfectly ignorant; he was to overpower me like this, stupidly innocent and seducing, cerulean eye glancing at me dubiously — I was falling deeper and deeper into a place I shouldn't.

I bit my tongue once more. Choked on a grunt and prayed once more;  _givemestrengthgivemestrengtbgivemestrength_

"C'mon, Sir. You wanna touch me, don't you?" Of course I did. I wanted to grasp his little waist and feel how his skin threatens to burst atop his ribcage. Wanted to slap and grope his pert cheeks. Wanted to finger-fuck his virgin ass and mark him up real good. Make him cry pretty tears and let him know just how breakable and frail he is beneath me, how easily I could rip him in two.

He bit down on his lip and dragged his hand from his cock to slide fingers up his bony chest. Caught his bruising nipples between and squeezed lightly, moaning and whining whorishly to call me, bring me forth, but I stood my ground and drank up this shamelessly sinful sight, arousal throbbing painful and mind running filthy.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Ciel," His name like sugar on my tongue, I wanted to say it over and over. Maybe low and growling into his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand proud. Make him whimper meek and flush dark, all slick and shaky for me—

I stalked towards him, heels of my polished shoes echoed loudly with every step I took. I kept my hands folded behind my back to keep myself doing naught to him, for I swore to myself that I would wait, whether it'd be seconds, minutes, or maybe even hours.  _Did he truly desire me?,_  I thought in my head, though the beautiful boy that laid himself before me spoke for himself with his high, drawn out moans, with the endless stream of profane clamours and calls for me; the righteous man in the back of my head was screaming at me to back away from this boy, this forbiddenfruit, this unforgivable sin.

"Am I really, Sir?" His body and voice trembled. Ghosted my sanity and morals with each shuddering breath and groan he drew.

It had felt like I'd been paralyzed, caught in a trap, maybe, though I showed not and kept my jaw clenched. Fist clenched. Barely standing to continue on with whatever this was, this game, this utterly torturous, maddening, dangerous, enticing game. He quirked the corner of his mouth a little, found my stone-cold face and tented trousers funny, maybe. 

Ciel had a peculiar sense of humour.

_"Hnn,"_

He made it hard for me to stretch my patience out with how stupidly, nearly  _annoyingly_  innocent he seemed with his thighs spread, pretty wide eye locked on me and mouth pouting subconsciously. Pink lips bitten shy. Lashes casting shadows on his flushed cheeks.

"P-Please help me, Teacher. I _-nnn, Gods,_  I need y-"

"Don't talk like that," His words like a Siren's call, I promised myself that I wouldn't fall prey to this blatant trick, not to his seduction nor his sweet, young body; though little did I know, he had me wrapped around his finger the second I stepped into my classroom and watched him pleasure himself. Watched him arch his back and tease his tight, closed hole. Shy away from plunging a digit into his virginal rims and deciding that it'd be I to do that. Strip him of purity, make him fall apart beneath me. 

 _How did he imagine I'd take him?_ , I pondered morbidly, the thought was curious and bad and it lingered all too long — 

— did he imagine I'd fuck into him hard and unforgiving? Selfish and greedy? Pounding relentless and mindless, maybe merciful enough to wrap a dry hand around his prick and tug in rhythm with my harsh, harsh thrusts til I'd fill up his used little ass with my semen? 

Or maybe he imagined something softer, sweeter. Something that cared more and something that yearned to fill him to the brim with intense, heated pleasure; something that pressed candied kisses all along his velvety rib-cage. That dipped its tongue into his navel and lapped, trailing down to his neglected cock and engulfing all of him in warm, warm slickness, making him fist dark hair between his delicate fingers, hips bucking into neck; oh, yes, something that would have him mewling and crying brokenly, overly-sensitive and whiny, sucked and licked raw-red; working my girth into him nice and slow to watch his brows slowly knit together and eye weep uncontrollably would be a sight to never be forgotten. 

"You don't know what you're asking for," It pained me to say so, it really did, for I was achingly hard, growing mindless with the seconds that passed of him gingerly stroking his thighs. Icy eye staring me down. Mocking me. Other hand gliding down his chest, tweaking his nipples. 

I wanted so,  _so_ badly to abandon all faith and dip into the sweetness of him, the sugar-purity of this pretty boy and taste every inch of him. His taut stomach, soft thighs, small cock — I wanted all of him to myself.

He chuckled high and tremulous. 

"I know what I want, Mister. P-Pardon my  _informality_ , but, I don't think you do," Another quirk to his mouth made it difficult to keep my facial expression as neutral as possible. My arousal had been throbbing painfully for over sixty seconds, and the  _nerve_  on this boy wasn't helping. I nearly barked out a harsh, painful chuckle, half from disbelief, half from complete discomfort. 

I drove my fingers into the flesh of my begloved palm and exhaled audibly. Pathetically prayed for no other reason than for whatever remained of my restraint to last  _just_ a little longer.

I cleared my throat and adjusted my collar in an attempt to appear dominant, professional and superior, perhaps, though I knew well I was nearing the brink of my patience the longer I waited for something, anything to happen. I wanted an excuse to lay my hands upon him, in a way that didn't betray my pride and in a way that put this vex of a brat in his place, but Lord almighty, it was nearly impossible to tear my gaze away from his lingering fingers, his reddened chest and daring thighs, it all caught me in something of a ploy until he released another high, cocky giggle and lifted his hips from my desk to roll onto his stomach.

He watched as I paced three treads to get closer to him, and for what, I didn't even think to ponder; did I want a better view of his bony, itty chest, maybe of the heat between his legs, did I want a better scent of his dripping prick, a better scent of his sugary, bone-white flesh, or, did I want to scold him and call the headmaster? I nearly let out a laugh at the latter.

"You've been staring at me like you either want to hurt me or fuck the consciousness out of me,"

He was getting bold, now. 

"Or perhaps you want both? Which is it,  _Teacher_?" Gods, then his pretty eye was glaring up at me through dark lashes, head lolled to the side and shoulders shaking as they struggled to support his light frame, hot little cock barely ghosting the files that I cared not for. He slowly rotated his skinny pelvis, teasing himself with what friction he could get from grinding his hips nice and low on my workbench, wetting and dirtying my paperwork with the slick that coated the purpling head of his length.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I had somehow managed to state in a strong, confident manner. The irony of  _this_ , whatever  _this_ was, caused a smirk to spread across my face. Really, it was I that didn't know what I was asking for, it was I that hadn't a clue of what I was talking for, talking about, and despite my pathetic, barely-there efforts of attempting to steer away from this fiendish thing, this boy with a name like purity and a mouth like Hell, he had already drove me far, far away from what I considered the path of rectitude and virtuousness.

"Sir, I beg of you. You didn't need to watch me for as long as you did. You want something, do you not?" Ciel drawled into the dead air, gritting his teeth when the cool temperature of my classroom had touched and dipped into his virginal rim, violated his hot prick and reddening scrotum as he spread his knees farther. Now his boring, shapeless uniform shorts had slipped to his ankles and slipped to the floor, leaving his lower body completely naked to my eager eyes; I forced my gaze to his cocky, confident, pretty face and even prettier, redder lips and flushed cheeks. A single thin brow arched, single beckoning finger and fluttered lashes begun to pick on whatever remained of my piteous will.

He didn't speak a word. Only told me to take a seat in my leather chair that rested dangerously close to him with a finger that curled forward and pointed. I didn't budge, I would be far, far too close and hazardous and I would break, no, I would break far too soon—

"—Come on, Mr. Michaelis, surely you're not just going to stand there and watch me,"

"I- _mmm, fuck_ , I want to feel how hard and big your cock is, Mr. Michaelis,"

"Don't you want to fuck me? Fill up my tight little ass and watch me cry outfor you?"

 _"_ I need you, Sir,"

"I- _ah, fuck, shit, fuck_ , I n-need you, Sir!"

Hand pumping his arousal, back arched, ass up in the air, legs spread, eye glooming half-shut, mouth hanging slack, lips bitten purple; I could barely contain myself.

" _Mmm_ , Mister- _ngh_!"

My fingers locked themselves in his beautiful, peculiar greyed blue locks, tugging the soft material back to force his chin up, throat to bob, sapphire eye to widen and glitter pretty.

"You have a dirty mouth, don't you?"

Choked whimpers and keens were the only things that left his rose-petal lips, eye blown wide and locked on me. Bewildered and scared yet eager and intrigued.

 Perhaps he hadn't thought I would break so soon — a weak man with little patience and composition, I was, though the thrill between him and I was mutual, blazing, and incredibly white-hot. Grasping his hair, feeling his skin, running my thumb down his glossy, pouting lips had felt like a desert meeting rain after several decades. Like my fingers were made to tug at his hair. Touch his skin. Feel his lips. Just like he was born for me. Born for me to touch and ravage. Grope and slap. Love and hate. Desecrate.

Ciel grinned this impish little grin, one that was foreign to me and he opened to say something, maybe, perhaps snap back at me, taunt me, hate me, love me, but his jaw fell slack and he moaned so,  _so_  wantonly when I tugged back on his locks with more force, less care, more ruthlessness and authority. 

"Answer me. You have a dirty mouth, don't you?"

" _Mmm_ , yes I do, Sir,  _hnn_ ,"

I grabbed ahold of his bony, prominent jaw and leaned in close to stare at him directly, other hand firmly grasped in grey-blue and tugging harder; another filthy noise, another pant, another plea,

Then our faces were mere inches away, I had felt his hot breath ghosting my own thin lips and it took all I had in me to not catch his pretty red in a rough, domineering kiss, all teeth and tongue, messy and delectable. I wanted to hear him, feel him moan into my mouth, drag his pink tongue along mine and whimper sweetly, whisper brokenly between his choked whimpers and wet clamours, feel him come undone and breathless.

"You what? I'm not sure I understand,"

But, I'd have to wait for that, no, I pined to make him suffer like I had, to slowly burn up his patience and pride until he's pathetically desperate and blubbering, crying for me to fuck him senseless, crying for me to bite him and grind him raw.

" _Ah, nnn,_ I have a dirty mouth, Mr. Michaelis,"

 _To Hell with waiting!_ , I thought sheepishly, contradictorily when I had run my eyes over his slick tongue, barely poking out the corner of his gaping mouth; I slowly drew his hair farther back and caught his plush lips in a harsh, unceremonious kiss, teeth clashing and scraping, saliva thick between our pants and grunts - perfect, sloppy, careless, filthy, debaucherous!

A bite at his lower lip, a kiss at his tongue, a groan into his mouth and another harsh tug at his hair made him a keening, whimpering mess. Dragged out endless, unadulterated satisfaction and need from him. Made him all too shameless and bold — 

" _Haaah, nnn, fuck-"_

_"-mmm, shit, Sir,"_

_"Ah, hnn, yes-"_

_Ciel Phantomhive is a noisy, needy thing,_ I thought with every plea he released into me. It was rather entertaining, if anything - though his glorious, dirty mouth talked big and bad, taunting and tempting, he was still young and inexperienced. Incredibly eager, sloppy and messy, it all made for an interesting venture, his tongue fervent and earnest.

I pulled away to grip onto his bony hips and pull forward, hauling him forth and wrapping his marvelous, lean legs around my waist; my palms had finally got a feel of his tender bottom, got a feel of his prick brushing against the thin material of my dress shirt and woolen blazer that his hands clutched at, clawed at, dug his fingers into and pulled off my shoulders.

Then his fingers laced into the blackness of my hair and grasped tight, hot and coy when he reconnected our lips for the second time.

I sat down on my leather seat.

Another pant, another plea,

A chorus of grunts, a chorus of groans,

More  _mmm_ s and  _ah, fuck, sir_ s

A tug at black, a grip on his ass,

He pulled back for a breath.

Pink and whiny, beautifully flushed and moaning all on my lap with his thin, porcelain arms wrapped around my neck and a string of saliva connecting my upper lip to his bottom, I thought to myself,  _oh, Ciel Phantomhive is so worth it; worth my future, worth my reputation, worth my faith and worth my everything._  I cared not that I would be doubtlessly reported and shunned and fired and jailed if a colleague were to walk through my unlocked, cracked open door. If it meant I'd have this embodiment of perfection wrapping up my stiff, throbbing flesh and sucking me in greedily, crying my name into my ear and pleading deliciously in minutes I could hardly stand to wait, then I cared not.

I licked his pretty alabaster neck and bit down.

" _Haah-!"_

"Look at you, whoring yourself out on your teacher's lap, calling his name, thrusting your hips,"

I groped his soft buttocks, digging my nails into the tender flesh and forcing his pelvis closer to mine; a yelp, a gasp, a moan, hands fisted in the cream button-up that I would soon have to strip myself of to prevent him from further tarnishing. Oh, Gods, his cock only gushed and gushed with more slick when I skid a hand between our bodies and gripped, thumbing the purpling head and eliciting a shuddering gasp; it took all I had not to slam him back onto my desk and fuck him right then and there.

"You're obscene,"

Ciel grinned.

 _"Mmm,_ maybe, but you fucking love it, don't you," He trailed a finger down the structure of my throat and down my Adam's apple, pressing slobbery, eager kisses upon my jaw and down, down, down, til his tongue lapped at my collarbones and sought my throat once more; pitiful of me to hold back a particularly biting yelp when he sunk his itty teeth into the nape of my neck, kissing at the mark to soothe the spark of exhilarating pain.

My hand found his head of grey-blue once more.

I tugged.

_"Ngh!"_

"I could lose my job, you know,"

I pumped my hand on his length, flicked my wrist.

"But you don't care about that,"

"You're just selfish and greedy, yeah? Don't care what it takes to get your teachers cock, don't care if you fuck up his life, his future,"

His eye loomed half-shut and he let his mouth drop farther,quiet, pretty keens spilling past and sending chills down my spine; I almost looked away from that mug of his, barely able to bear gazing upon such a careless, needy, purely raw expression of desire and pleasure. Hah, to think my pathetic, sexless wife could ever match up or overpower this beautiful boy with hips thousands of times better, mouth millions of times dirtier, ass billions of times tighter - she was nothing compared to him; a pile of charcoal in contrast to a stack of glittering gold.

I pulled his head farther back, leaning in and biting and nipping at his flawless skin, nicking him sharply; bruised red littered his neck in peculiar shapes of my teeth.

"Answer me,"

A breathy whisper from me, a choked whimper from him.

"Y-Yes, I'm greedy, I'm selfish, Sir. I'm w- _ohh, oh god,_ I'm willing to do anything for your c-cock,"

I chuckled lowly, murmurs of  _good boy_  and  _pretty thing_ slipping from me without notice. I drew my hands away and hooked my arms around his legs to pick him up, flip him over and pin him onto my desk with his little, pert, blushing cheeks shy inches away from my face.

My, the way he squirmed beneath my open mouth when I had licked a slow, cool stripe down his back dimple, his tight rim and the cleft of his sack; it was delicious and unwanting yet surging into my mouth to envelope my tongue in his hole, silently pleading for me to push past those restricting rings of pink and to tongue-fuck his tight, warm, warm heat til I'd have him crying and red all over; face scrunched cutely and eyes pouring needlessly, chin coated with a sheen of saliva and his teacher's surname called over and over.

I spread his squirming, bucking little ass open and licked another line from his pretty puckered hole to his perineum, stroking back and forth and relishing in the sharp yet clean taste of him; little twit had planned it all out, made sure he was nice and clean for me to suck, bite, and fuck at. It was incredible how lithe and meager he seemed beneath me - my hands covered the entirety of his buttocks and he had never seemed more fragile and breakable than he did at this very moment, so easy for me to snap him in half if I wanted to, so easy for me to hold him down and have my way with him, though I wouldn't dare to disgrace and harm this charming, perfect minx that served himself to me on a silver platter.

"S-Sir, what are y- _ah, mmm, no..!"_

 _No,_ he pleaded, yet his darling hips spoke louder than he did; perfect wriggling and thrusting and rolling onto my willing tongue, driving that muscle past those gloriously tight rings of pink, driving deeper into his tight core,

Slick, sloppy, wet _,_

_"Ah!"_

Eager, shuddering, breathless,

" _M-Mister..!"_

I lapped and licked and sucked, copious amounts of saliva slicking him up pretty. Perfect whines and moans and criesclawed up and out his throat, echoing dangerously throughout my classroom. It's a wonder nobody had caught me tongue-fucking his sweet body, with how loud and careless he dared to be. The thought of one walking past my unlocked door, completely ignorant to the obscenities him and I were committing to shouldn't be as exhilarating as it is; they would never see my pupil's dear face contorted in pulsating pleasure, all flushed and shaky with a large pair of hands spreading him wide open, dark and faceless.

_"Haah, oh, ohh fuck-"_

_"-don't stop, don't stop,"_

Thrusting my tongue in and out his needy opening, lavish and pure, I had only wanted more and more of him. More of this maddeningly pure body. Of his sweet pink flush. His insanely soft skin and soft muscle. Toned bone-white and sugary.

I quickly slipped off my gloves and brought two fingers to his gaping, panting lips. My perfect, beautiful boy, barely corrupted yet knowing, took them into his mouth and sucked and groaned and lapped and drooled all over them without care, making a hot, wet mess of my digits. It really made me think of how he would take my cock into his mouth; it'd be far too big for him, perhaps, his cute little cheeks would be doubtlessly stuffed and filled with me, spit slobbering off his red lips and messing his beautiful face, striking the back of his throat and leaving him little room to gag and choke and cry.  _Would he let me fuck his mouth?_ , I had thought curiously, my tongue lapping at his pink opening, fingers thrusting in and out his lips,  _Or would he take it into his hands and lick gingerly, tease me, taste me for himself?_

He keened delightfully when I drew them away from him, bringing them to his wet orifice and slowly sliding my middle finger in, licking and poking around the digit to ease it in; Gods, help me, the noises that came forward as I slowly began to twist and lick and thrust were driving me to the brink of lunacy; all too careless, all too thick with lust and desire, all too wanton and whored-out,

_"Ngh..!"_

_"Ah, nnn, s-shit-Mr-Mr. Michaelis!"_

I slid my other finger into him.

"S- _ohh, fuck,_ Sir,"

Now I had one hand finger-fucking him, other hand spreading him open, groping and bruising on him, my mouth kissing andlaving and licking all at his quivering asshole, dipping in and out and scissoring the boy open. He moaned and moaned and moaned, perhaps a bit too loud; and though I rcherished in every last syllable uttered from Ciel, I had to keep him quiet, should anybody walk into this room and apprehend me, steal  _him_ away from me, call him a poor, poor child and deem me ill.

I began spanking the top of his perky cheeks, rising from between his legs and keeping two fingers occupied within him; a thrust, a slap, a thrust, a slap.

 _"Ah!_ W-What was that fo- _ngh!"_

Charming, adorable, and vexed, he was, bratty little mug drawn close, neck craned back to glare at me, eyebrows furrowed, flushed a cute shade of raspberry and jolting and burying his head in his arms with every thrust of my digits, slap of my hand. He wasn't angered, no, merely confused and humiliated that his length chubbed and gushed as my palm landed down on his bottom, sparking stinging pain that soon mixed with euphoria when accompanied by the digits in his wet core.

"Keep your voice down, Phantomhive, or I shall resort to other measures,"

" _Nnnn,_ oka _-ah..!"_

I put my hand up and brought it down particularly harshly, the noise of his pert bottom being spanked filled the room to the brim, overlapping with a sharp cry from him and a small chuckle from me.

"What was that?"

 _"Shit,_ I'll keep my voice down!"

"I'm not sure I understand,"

_Slap._

_"Ah!_ I'll k-keep my voice down, I'll be q-quiet, Mr. Michaelis _,"_

I grinned, looming over him and pressing gentle kisses along the nape of his neck, dipping my chin where his shoulders curled forward and I whispered into his ear;

"Good boy,"

I felt the goosebumps that ran down his spine, he muttered a small string of shaky curses and shook his head slightly. He slapped his hand over his face, covering his mouth when I began to move my fingers at a harsher, more unforgiving pace, barely giving him time to draw fresh air into his lungs. I knew I had struck his prostate when he moaned sharply, jerked his hips and whined so, so softly under his shuddering breaths, audible to only me.

Nearly silent pants, meek little moans, pleas,

_''Haah, haah,"_

_"Oh, oh my God, oh my God,"_

I slipped in another finger, forcing it past his tight, sweet sweet rims and striking him over and over again on the bundle of nerves that made him scream into his palms, made him writhe and writhe and verge tears; entrancing, enchanting, nearly hypnotizing was the sight of him when he was bent over my desk, trustworthy teacher touching him in all the places that he shouldn't with his dear head buried in his arm, mouth clamped shut and flustered pretty red.

"F-Fuck, Mister, Sir, I don' - I don't think I'm gonna last," He stuttered on a groan, rolling his hips perfect and jittering cute. I immediately drew my fingers from his greedy hole. Trailed them up his thighs and perky ass, dipping into his dimples and tracing down his spine. He whimpered a small, small plea and looked back at me, lips bitten, mug orchid pink, eye bleary, glossy and brow relaxed; he looked utterly hazed out, nearly fucked out despite that no, I wasn't anywhere near done with him - Hell, I had barely started.

"Turn over, darling,"

I unbuttoned my trousers and tugged them down, arousal bulging out of my undergarments desperately and seeking attention; I couldn't contain a slow, dragged out grunt of relief when I'd freed it from my horribly containing, shape-refining slacks. And  _dear_  me, the look on Ciel's face after he'd turned onto his back and took in the sight before him... he went from dazed, nearly tired and limbless to eager, wide-eyed and so,  _so_  incredibly wanton. He needed not a word - got down on his knees in seconds, gaping, eye sparkling and hands clutching forward. He gripped my hips and trailed his fingers around my girth. Palmed and grabbed through the fabric of my undergarment and dared to close his hot mouth over it, licking and sucking through cotton and forcing a gritted moan from my throat.

 _He didn't even need to be told what to do!_ , I thought ravenously, shocked yet delighted as he mouthed and mouthed upon me, eventually catching the fabric between his teeth and dragging it down to reveal my aching, throbbing length, curled up against my stomach and pulsating needily, a thick vein bulging forward and a sheen of pre-ejaculate coating the reddening head.

He immediately took it into his mouth, groaning around and swirling, licking sloppily; so, so eager and carelessyet somewhat waryand curious, wrapping his lips around my width, slowly moving his head up and down and up and down. The languid drag of his tongue. Trailing down a vein. Saliva already dribbling off and onto his chin.  _He_ had barely started and yet I covered my mouth. Struggled to stay quiet and clenched my eyes shut, other hand fisted in his hair.

_"Oh, God,"_

I should not use the Lord's name in vain, I know that well, but with this impishboy on his knees, all too eager and shameless, like a whore of some sort, I cared not - no, I cared not at all.

He tried to take all of me down, trying to relax his pretty throat and take it nice and slow, gingerly pushed his head closer and closer to the base of my cock only to jerk backward, gagged and saliva-thick; the walls of his throat closed around my girth deliciously, soft choking sending goosebumps all through my spine and palms wrapped around what he couldn't fit into his eager mouth.

I chuckled softly, the way he tried was really quite endearing, if I was to be honest; I supposed I should help him. Took my other hand into his hair and gently moved my hips, thrusting and pivoting into his open heat with care, being sure not to hurt him - not yet, at least.

And as I did so, he immediately relaxed, eye dropping shut and thumbs pressing into the dips of my pelvis.

_"Mmmm,"_

Leisurely and idling, fingers trailed down and pressed against the side of his neck to further coax myself into the warm hallow of his gaping lips, his mouth nearly limp for me to slowly, carefully fuck at, pushing myself all the way in; I felt my prick bulging from his sensitive, itty throat, enclosed by his tongue and ghosting little kitten-licks; I drew myself nearly all the way out, head still enveloped by pretty pink.

"Good, good boy,"

I began picking up the pace; going from the slow rolling, gentle rocking of my hips to harsh, unforgiving thrusts, meeting his mouth to my base in fast seconds and feeling him close around me, trying to gag, maybe, but he hadn't any room between the cock down his throat and his hitching breaths. He whimpered so dear, all choked and faint yet guttural and filling my ears along with the dirty, dirty sounds of my length practically gushing from his mouth in wet, sopping clamours.

His fingernails dug into the flesh of my thighs.

I pulled back on his hair and forced his cute blue eye to fly open, blurry with tears that painted him with a sheen, red face flushed and sticky.

"You take my dick so well, Phantomhive,"

I bucked up into his visage, pressing and holding his head in place, mouth locked and nose nuzzling my lower abdomen.

"Better than any cheap whore,"

He whimpered low in his throat. Gagged a little.

"There's no way in Hell this is your first time,  _ngh,"_

Tongue ravenous, licking stripes along my length and walls closing in and out, easing and clenching.

  "Lips were made for cocksucking,"  

I held his head on my groin and he slapped my thighs weakly, driving his fingers even farther and struggling to catch a breath, not suffocating, but verging and he jerked, twisted with a splendid, lustrous mix of fear, pleasure, and exhilaration.

"On three, darling. You can handle it, can't you?"

_"Mmhm,"_

A meek, muffled sound from his stuffed mouth.

"One,"

He gripped onto me desperately, teeth grazing my arousal.

"Two,"

He kept his pretty blue eye on me, tear filled and pouring.

"Three,"

I pulled back and released the grip on his hair to let him breathe - poor thing immediately gasped for air. Saliva slicked lips open wide and baby body trembling. Shoulders shaking. Hands wobbly. I grabbed his chin and tilted his head up, leaned down to kiss away his tears, trailed down to his used, gaping, breathless lips and connecting his with mine, slow and steady to draw the air out his lungs once more.

Gentle, languid,

Mouth full of little boy tongue and face tainted by little boy tears _,_

A hicc, a choked sob,

Sweet itty prick veiny and purpling, needy and wanting release—

Darling thing pulled away and sniffed, pink nose running and tear-slick. Wiped his face with the crook of his elbow.

"Up," I beckoned him forth.

He was a quivering and nearly incomprehensible mess, he could barely comply with his poor bruised knees far too shaky and entire little body trembling sensitive, lacking oxygen and amusingly jumpy; the boy had managed to rise from his knees without collapsing, twitching and reactive.

"Lay flat on my desk,"

He took orders with an annoyed mumble - something about  _piss off, old man,_ leaned back on the hardwood, struggling to haul himself up and grunting irritably, adorably; barely able to look me in the eye without blushing profusely and biting his lip and so I held him by the soft muscle of his thighs and lifted him up with ease, knocked him down on my desk. Pretty boy-cock bouncing and needy and spurting with pre-ejaculate. Painted a marvelous shade of raspberry rose.

A wide, wide grin spread on my face and I leaned to loom above him, catching skinny wrists in one hand and other skidding down to feel his finger-fucked hole, to poke around and scissor him back open - amazing, his body was still so taut, even with having worked several fingers into him, it retained its grasping, greedy greedy state, almost untouched-looking and virginal.

"Still so damn tight, even after my fingers, darling,"

I plunged three back into him.

_"Shit!"_

I worked him loose once more. Fucked around with how deliciously sensitive he was.

 _"Oh - oh my God,_ Mister, Mister, I need you, I need you...!"

_"Beg for it,"_

Digits merciless and moving with such force his whole body jerked backward,

An open mouth with silent screams,

"I-I need you so fucking badly, Sir, I'd do anything, anything for your cock inside me, I need it, I need it, I swear to Go-"

I slid into him in one clean, slick motion.

_"AH!"_

Sweet baby-pink sucked me in immediately, walls clenched and so, so fucking tight, I let my eyes drop shut; I groaned deep and guttural; I let him adjust a bit, taut baby body wrapping me up all too perfect, all too hot and wet with his face contorted in a mixture of deep pain and gracious satisfaction, pleasured when I wrapped a hand around his member and stroked slowly.

_"Holy shit, Phantomhive-"_

I groaned low in his ear, almost unable to move with such an incredible, gripping heat wrapping up my prick effortlessly; I could've sworn I was spilling out of him, far too big for his itty bitty virgin assto take, could potentially hurt him bad but when he rolled his hips, slow and daring, broken voice squeaking  _p-please move, mister_ into my neck, I cared not _._

His jaw dropped when I pulled away from him slothfully, head of my dick almost slipping out his puckered asshole before I drove myself into him, dawdling and painfully euphoric; inch by inch, it felt like I was filling him to the brim, no room left for him or I to breathe, tight, tight, tight, sensitive, sensitive, sensitive!

He bucked helplessly beneath me. Clawed his pretty nails into my wrist and squirmed, overwhelmed and stuffed with me and naught else. I thrusted slow and burning,careful not to bring his meager body into ruins quite yet, for opting on wearing his patience thin, making him sob loud and messy, needy and whored out sounded rather ideal to my blurred-with-lust mindset and he twisted, mouth slack and dragging out small  _ah, ah, ah_ s, all into my ear and breathless,

Pretty keens,

Skin on skin,

"M-Mr. Michaelis-!"

Loud whispering,

Hushed cries,

With his wrists locked in my hand, skinny legs wrapped around my waist; I began to pick up thepace. Easing, shallow thrusts, caring kisses upon his ashen skin, small whispers of assurance, whispers of  _you're doing so good, baby boy_ and  _so perfect for me_ quickly turned to escalating harshness.

Started to pick up a hard, fast rhythm. Took his scratched wrists and pinned them to his chest, holding them down as I pounded into him. Relentless and overwhelming. Filthy and despicable. Glorious and sinful. The humble, trustworthy, goes-to-church-every-Sunday Mr. Michaelis had left and something else, completely primal and animalistic had taken over. Something that thirsted, lusted heavier than one should and something that wouldn't give a damn if someone were to find the two of us, this perfect thing and I. In fact, it would grin right fiendish, turn around and spread this poor,  _poor_ pupil boy's ass open and show how gaping it is, chuckle disgusting and slap, saying something about  _that's right, I did that, I fucked this schoolboy open._

The roll of my hips made it feel like I was fucking every inch within him, completely full and leaving not a place untouched, sliding all the way out and driving myself back into him - this dear little boy took it like a perfect cockslut, tear-brimmed eyes rolling to the back of his head and strangled screams escaping his strained throat _,_ chest bound to bruise with how hard I was pushing against his wrists, using them as leverage to ruin his greedy, slick asshole _._

A brutal man, I was  _— still am,_ giving not a moment to let him catch his breath, only slowing down to throw one of his pale legs over my shoulder, digging even deeper into his core and nailing him repeatedly; oh, he wailed so pretty, cutting himself off with even louder, heavier cries with every other thrust of mine  _—_ I'm surprised I hadn't split him in half, break his little body in the midst of my mindless fucking, break his wrists and make him bleed needless.

But no, I should know better than to underestimate  _him,_ he is a charming, vexing, mercurial thing that could bring grown men to their knees, make 'em beg for anything and everything; I know that well, being that I'd been on the verge of either begging for him to stop whatever game he was trying to play or begging him to  _pick up the bloody pace, my trousers can't possibly get any stiffer._

Thankfully, I had  _some_ dignity left in my system, enough pride and hubris to sustain me until I'd have myself buried between his legs.

_"Oh, oh my Gods, oh my Gods, oh my Gods—"_

"Sir _,_ Sir _, bloody hell,_ Sir..!"

"Keep your fucking mouth shut," I had breathlessly bit out — it had tumbled from my lips unnecessarily harsh and intimidating, though by the way his prick twitched, he liked it, enjoyed being talked to like scum, like the inferior he was to me and he choked on a small curse as I slammed back into him; hard and threatening.

When he dragged out another long, high, needy moan, I'd clamped a hand over his mouth and jammed two fingers down his throat, gagging him quickly as I resumed using his needy, contracting virginal hole, still tight on my cock andquivering sensitively, far too rough for this little boy's first time.

I knew I was going too hard on him, but I cared not a single bit as he only cried out for more, screamed my name like it was just the two of us on this ugly Earth and drove the heels of his feet into my back to drive me even farther into him, perfectly whorish yet ignorant and unknowing of how bad I could hurt him, just with my arousal plunged deep in his ass and my hand clamping his mouth shut.

_"Mmf!"_

"I wonder, can you cum untouched?"

I slowed down slightly, grinding with my base pressed and flushed against his stuffed orifice.

"Cum with only my dick up your arse? Could you do that for me, sweetheart?"

He gagged on the digits down his throat. Choked out a small  _mmhm..!_ and jerked his bony pelvis into my girth.

"Good boy,"

I rolled. I grinded. I fucked into him _._ Watched his eye roll to the back of his head. Watched pearly tears roll down his cheeks. My, he looked incredible with his mouth and bottom stuffed, blushed and gagged — he couldn't talk smart and haughty like this, he could only take what I was giving and writhe beneath me, responsive, delicate, and completely under my control. The duality of Ciel Phantomhive has never ceased to surprise me; little shit could go from the embodiment of annoyance, making one want to rip their hair out and teach him a  _lesson_ of some sort, to flawlessly receptive and needy; a whore for cock, a willing slave to one's words and perfectly,  _perfectly_ wanton, tongue still sharp as broken glass — the snark on him never quite wore off, and it'd be a lie if I were to say I didn't adore that about him.

He gritted out a lecherous cry.

I released the grip on his wrists and hand in his mouth to grasp onto his bony boy-hips, moving him backward before impelling him down on my width; light as a feather, tight as hell — his body was crafted to perfection and I found not a flaw when my eyes drank up the blatantly sinful sight of Ciel, underneath me and amazingly malleable, my perfect little rag doll, only for me to toss around, bruise, bite, hurt.

Lord, he let out this _whine_  upon my digits leaving the hot cavern of his gaped lips, made me throb deep within himand made a growl rip from my throat. He enjoyed, relished in my every reaction, every gritted grunt, moan, curse,  _shit, you're so tight, baby,_ every whisper of nothing; like a spark of satisfaction had been elicited with any sign of weakness that left me. But my, every last hair on his skinny, better-than-ever boy body stood tall and shivery, little dick chubbing thick and proud — my words had one hell of an effect on him, and it was utterly,  _utterly_  delectable.

I thrusted at a certain bundle of nerves, plunged myself in and out of him, snapping and hammering relentlessly; the sound of skin on skin slapping packed the room, drowning out the lewd, dewy noises of his pink, fucked-raw asshole being defiled by myself —  _foul, bad, wrong, disgusting, dishonourable!_ , I thought, my faith had not yet left me, I was still scolding myself for falling prey to such a ploy, spoiling my soul in spite of lust and gluttony —

But it had been I that pursued him, took a bite of the forbidden fruit and brought myself to this downward spiral; it had all been under my power, and I let it happen, deciding it was worth having a perfect little minx like this moaning my name, ass chalk full of cock and body branded, claimed by me. It was bliss, it was euphoria, it was far beyond my comprehension,

And though I swore to myself,  _Sebastian Michaelis — you are a righteous man, you are holy, you are a man of God_ , I had barely realized that it was I that had corrupted this pure, pure boy, entranced by his curiosity and nerve. He had not forced me, I simply complied, all too eager to dip into the blackening sin of what laid between his pretty, alabaster smooth legs.

I could hardly bring myself to think clearly; with my member buried within him, impaling and merciless, I pushed hundreds of conflicting thoughts to the back of my head.

I thrusted. Pounded hard and steady. Watched him blubber needlessly. Cute reddened-purple lips bitten bloody and shiny.

"S-Si _iir!_  I-I ca- _ah!_  I can't-"

_"Ah! Ah! Ah!"_

A constant mantra of a mix of _no, no! more, more!_  never ceased to flow from him, elbows thrown around his head to cover up his blushed, embarrassed little face; he played a dangerous game, calling for me to halt before demanding, commanding for more, but by the looks of his tearful eye, slack head resting on hardwood, near-screams and cries bursting out of him instinctively, I supposed he liked being treated like he wasn't some fragile, too-breakable porcelain doll, cracking after being mishandled, shattering into pieces after falling hard,

 _"Haah!_ M-Mist- _ngh,_ Mister!"

He liked thinking that I either knew he wasn't to break with all the force I exerted upon him, or that I didn't care that he was to break, fall apart in my very hands and crumble to dust, lest I hurt him bad and good, move a little too hard and fuck him bloody.

"I-I'm g- _Shit!_  I'm gonna cum-"

I did not relent, I did not slow my pace, I did not slacken.

I thrusted. Licked my lips at how his pretty cock bounced with every snap of my hips. Poked and prodded at his soft abdomen, fingers pressing bruises into the tender flesh as I gripped him, held him tight.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh..!"_

"That's it, darling, that's right,  _cum for me,"_

His sweet, bony little pelvis jerked and bucked up, shivering delicious and cock twitching as he began to climax, purpled head twitching as he shot lines upon lines of milky white; he was crying — a wailing, shuddering mess of tears, saliva and cum beneath me, catching some his own semen into his lashes whilst the rest landed on his taut belly, pretty nipples,ribs, collarbones, and chin _._

Ciel was done.Looked up at me with a gloomy, half-shut eye, quivering lower lip, face coated with a sheenand inconsistent sobs wracking his chest; perhaps he expected me to slow, pull out of him gentle and caring, kiss every bruise I placed upon him and get him clothed,

But, no.

I, however  _—_ I was not done.

I flipped him onto his stomach _._ Grabbed ahold of his pert cheeks and slammed him back down on my length.

_"Ah!"_

Drowsy  _siiiir_ s and  _miiisstteeerrr_ s hadleft him in whiny cries; pouty boy couldn't tell if he wanted me to keep going, with his asshole raw and his prick jittering sensitive, softening and hyper-reactive, being that he'd spent all over himself. But I hadn't given him a choice but to receive, and receive well — I felt my own orgasm building low in my abdomen; a hot, ever-growing stir that began to make my strokes go erratic and frenzied; brutal and brazen; practically animalistic and blinded.

_"'S t-too mu-ucchh..!"_

Fucking hell, he took me so well. Arched his back pretty. Gingerly, meekly rocked his ass against my groin. Buried his face in his arms with a squeak and let me take him til I filled him.

He buckled, cried whiny about something along the lines of  _siirr, you're gonna split me in haaaallff_ and  _ion' know if I can t-take thiiiiss._

Whiny, whiny,  _whiny_!; blubbering, squealing, pouting and pink,I hammered, I snapped, I pounded, I grinded all into him and he wept and cried and  _wept_  so darling, powerless —

A mantra of my name,

Choked screams and pleas,

"I'm gonna fill you up, Phantomhive,"

Vigorous nodding,

A strained breath,

A panting  _yes, please, oh my god, oh my god,_

He wailed this absolutely horridly wanton  _badwrong_ scream of  _teacher..!!,_ his clutching, splayed little palms fell slack and he dropped his head, turned to the side and watched as I jerked within him, climax overriding my body. I felt myself twitching, expelling and loading his pretty boy hole with copious, maybe  _shameful_  amounts of semen.

Even as I slowly, shudderingly pulled out his gripping sheath, he damn near immediately spewed with me, glistening and spurting gorgeous.

I groaned. Slapped the top of his firm buttocks and watched him buck up. Choke on a cute squeal.Squirm cuter under my hands when I spread him open once more, shamelessly watching him gush with more and more fluid.

_"Misterrr—"_

I stood up straight and buttoned my crinkled-to-hell dress shirt. Slid dirtied, partially wet trousers back up my trembling legs and buttoned them, fixing my collar and wiping my face.

Poor boy  _—_ I'd fucked him silly and left him shaking, barely able to turn himself over with his all-too-quivery hands, cum-laden asshole and wobbly knees. I watched him sniff, grumbling incoherent and disgruntled _._ Watched him get on all fours to search for his undergarments and uniform shorts, cute little bum up in the air.

I bent down and smacked the perky muscle, chuckling low in my throat at how he reacted beneath the sudden pain. Incredibly endearing, adorable  _—_ nearly  _catlike_ was the way he flinched; quick to react, jerk forward and hiss, maybe, except the hiss he released sounded more like an  _oi, fuck off, old prick._

He flushed a deep pink and shut his cute mouth when I'd told him in my  _teacher voice_ that _it sounded a lot more like /fuck me with your prick/ not an hour ago, phantomhive. come on, now._

_i'll be expecting you tomorrow, same place. try not to jerk off while you wait._


End file.
